Coke And Distruption Of Electricity
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Sebotol coke dan gangguan listrik di apartemen. Our beloved HunHan/yaoi/bahasa kampret/20 area/Mesyumm


**THIS IS JUST FICTION! BUT HUNHAN SO DAMN REAL! JUST ADMIT IT!**

.

 **DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support another HunHan's fict!

.

 **Warning!**

20+ Area, bahasa kampret + vulgar

.

 **Typo is my style gaes~**

.

Enjoy to read nyaahhh~

.

Cuaca hari ini terbilang cukup terik dan panas, ini adalah hari ke 5 memasuki awal musim panas. Sehun dan chanyeol tampak diam di sebuah cafe sambil menikmati se cup ice tea setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam jam di tempat gym. Sesekali sehun dan chanyeol berbagi cerita tentang problematika kehidupan dan pekerjaan mereka.

"Sudah jam berapa ini!? Kenapa kai belum datang juga!? Ck!" chanyeol menggerutu kesal, karena orang yang menjanjikan untuk datang lebih waktu ternyata datang paling akhir.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat chanyeol yang asyik mengumpat sambil menyebut nama kai berkali kali. Sebenarnya ia juga kesal karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk menunggu kai yang tak kunjung datang sampai detik ini. Pantas saja chanyeol menggerutu, chanyeol sudah punya janji dengan baekhyun di apartemennya dan kalau chanyeol sampai terlambat, sehun yakin chanyeol akan mendapat omelan dari baekhyun.

"Itu dia" ucap sehun santai, wajahnya terlihat kesal setelah kai menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih.

"Maaf aku terlambat kawan, kau tahu akhir akhir ini aku sibuk"

"Ck! Kau yang menjanjikan datang lebih awal kenapa kau juga yang datang paling lambat!? Aku hampir mati kegerahan disini!"

Chanyeol mengipaskan jarinya ke lehernya sambil menatap kai dengan tatapan tajam yang menyaratkan kekesalan.

"Aku minta maaf hyung! Jalanan macet saat liburan musim panas, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya kai pada sehun.

"Hm.." jawab sehun seadanya, tidak dipungkuri ia juga kesal dengan kai.

"Haish! Kenapa musim panas merubah kalian jadi orang yang tidak sabaran? Kalian hanya menungguku selama 30 menit, apa itu berat?"

"Menurutmu?" ucap chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan, kai hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian, taaaraa!"

Kai menunjukkan kantong plastik itu pada sehun dan chanyeol lalu menunjukkan isinya yang ternyata hanya berisi 2 botol coke yang dingin. Sehun menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas dan chanyeol hanya jaw drop.

"Astaga kai, kau membuat kami menunggu disini selama 30 menit hanya untuk menunjukkan 2 botol coke pada kami? Apa kau mulai tidak waras?" ucap chanyeol, sehun yang mendengarnya terkikik kecil sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan yang dikepal.

"He! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Coke ini bukan sembarang coke!" ucap kai antusias.

"Selama masa liburan musim panas kau bekerja sambilan menjadi penjual coke dingin, begitu?" mendengar ucapan sehun chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Jangan asal bicara! Aku masih punya banyak uang dan pekerjaanku berjalan baik, untuk apa aku berjualan coke?"

"Jadi? Hal apa yang ingin kau tunjukan pada kami? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, baekhyun menungguku"

Kai menyeringai, ia lalu memberikan coke itu masing masing pada chanyeol dan sehun. Kedua pria itu saling melempar pandang lalu beralih menatap kai.

"Simpan di tempat dingin, minum jika kalian membutuhkannya"

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kai katakan? _'Minum jika kalian membutuhkannya'_

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya membuat kai dan sehun refleks menatap chanyeol takut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Kenapa pembicaraanmu itu sangat tidak penting!? Sudahlah aku mau pulang" chanyeol mengambil tas pungungnya lalu menyambar botol coke itu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sehun dan kai yang saling berpandangan tanda keheranan.

"Sehun, kau bi-"

"Aku harus pulang, aku sedikit tidak enak badan, terima kasih untuk cokenya aku akan meminumnya jika aku membutuhkannya" ucap sehun sambil menekan kata 'meminumnya jika aku membutuhkannya' lalu mengambil tas punggungnya juga botol cokenya dan menepuk bahu kai sekali.

Kai terdiam ketika sehun meninggalkannya, ia menggedikan bahunya sekali lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Belum satu langkah seorang waitress menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil.

"Tagihannya tuan"

Kai terdiam mencoba mencerna kata kata yang diucapkan waitress itu lalu menatap waitress itu.

"Tu-tunggu aku tidak mengerti"

"2 orang pria itu belum membayar makanan dan ice teanya, aku lihat anda bertemu dengan mereka"

"Lalu?"

"Anda teman mereka kan? Mereka belum membayar pesanan mereka"

Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu menghela nafasnya kasar dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, berapa totalnya?"

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan, keadaan sangat sepi mungkin karena luhan juga sedang pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Biasanya luhan akan datang menyambutnya sambil membawakan segelas jus jeruk dingin.

Sehun beranjak ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan menyimpan coke pemberian kai disana bersama minuman yang lainnya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya sehun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv, ia mengambil remot AC terlebih dahulu lalu menyalakannya kemudian ia menyalakan tv.

Bosan, dan jenuh yang ia rasakan, sedari tadi ia menggonta ganti channel tv untuk mencari acara tv yang menyenangkan namun ia tak menemukan satupun acara tv yang bagus untuk ia tonton. Hampir semua channel tv menayangkan film drama. Sesekali ia menyalakan ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari luhan atau tidak.

Sejak luhan pergi ia sama sekali tak menerima kabar dari pria bertubuh kurus dan tinggi itu. Entah apa yang luhan urus diluar sana, ia tak mengatakan apapun pada sehun kecuali pamitan.

 **17.30, South Korea.**

Sehun terlihat tertidur sambil duduk di sofa putih itu, tv nya sudah ia matikan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia terlelap tidur.

'Cklek'

"Sehun?" luhan menghampiri sehun dan menepuk pipi sehun sekali, lalu menjepit hidung sehun dengan jemarinya. Namun sehun tak bereaksi apapun, luhan terkikik lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi, ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas perlahan, melihat apa yang ada didalamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kering dikerongkongannya. Matanya berbinar ketika menemukan sebotol coke didekat kotak susu lalu mengambilnya.

Setelah membuka penutup botol itu, luhan menenggak isinya sampai habis setengah dari isinya lalu berjalan riang ke arah sehun yang masih tertidur.

"Oh sehuuuuunnnn!"

Sehun sontak membuka matanya lalu panik menatap ke segala arah, ia lalu memasang ekspresi kesal setelah menatap luhan yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya sambil memegang botol coke.

"Musim panas bukan berarti waktunya untuk menghabiskan masa liburanmu dengan tidur" ucap luhan sambil menggeser tubuh sehun dan duduk disamping sehun.

"Aku sudah pulang dari tempat gym bersama chanyeol hyung beberapa jam yang lalu, kau dari mana saja?"

"Eum... Aku pergi mengunjungi seorang teman lama, sehun" luhan tersenyum lalu menenggak cokenya sampai habis dan menyimpan botol kosong itu diatas meja.

"Kau meminumnya? Itu punyaku hyung" protes sehun, padahal ia berencana akan meminumya nanti.

Luhan menatap botol kosong itu dan sehun secara bergantian lalu tersenyum 3 jari.

"Maaf, aku menghabiskannya"

"Hm.. Tidak apa apa"

Hening, suasana tiba tiba berubah hening baik sehun ataupun luhan saling berdiam diri. Hanya terdengar suara gerakan jarum jam dinding diruang luas itu.

"Hah! Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, lebih panas dari hari hari sebelumnya, aku merasa sangat kepanasan, bagaimana denganmu sehun?"

Luhan menggerakan tangannya dengan gerakan mengipas, padahal ia sudah mandi dengan air dingin, memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana selutut, meminum coke dingin dan menyalakan AC tapi rasa panas masih terasa bahkan didalam ruangan berAC sekalipun. Musim panas kali ini benar benar luar biasa!

"Aku merasa biasa saja, karena ada AC, umm... Mungkin kau harus pergi mandi supaya suhu tubuhmu turun"

"Aku sudah mandi dan aku sudah pakai pakaian yang dingin dan menyerap keringat tapi rasanya masih panas"

"Aku akan tambah tingkat kedinginanya" sehun mengambil remot ACnya lalu menambahkan tingkat kedinginan AC nya. Melihat luhan yang kepanasan ia merasa kasihan padahal sehun sedikit kedinginan karena suhu AC yang bertambah.

"Haish! Tidak terasa sehun aku masih merasa kepanasan!"

Sehun jaw drop sambil menatap luhan tak percaya, luhan merebut remot AC nya lalu menambah tingkat kedinginan ACnya sampai yang paling tinggi.

"Hyung, ini terlalu dingin"

"Aku kepanasan sehun, diamlah!"

"Tapi aku kedinginan"

"Aku kepanasan sehun"

'Trak'

Sehun dan luhan saling berpandangan ketika ACnya tiba tiba mati. Luhan tampak panik karena ia mulai merasa sangat kepanasan.

"Sehun, lampunya juga mati, tv, kulkas, semuanya mati, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang hyung, mungkin ini hanya mati listrik biasa, aku akan menghubungi pihak apartemen"

Sehun menyalakan ponselnya namun ponselnya tidak menyala, ia lalu menatap luhan yang tampak duduk di sofa dengan tidak tenangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana sehun?"

"Ponselku mati, aku lupa mengisi baterainya"

"APA!?" luhan bangkit dari posisinya lalu kembali panik sambil mondar mandir dihadapan sehun.

"Ponselmu mana? Aku pinjam sebentar"

"Ponselku juga mati sehun, aku juga lupa men charge nya" luhan kembali duduk di sofa tidak tenang, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengipas ngipaskan tangannya ke tubuhnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, ku akan menemui pihak apartemen"

"Yah! Itu ide yang bagus!"

Setelah itu sehunpun keluar dari apartemennya dan meninggalkan luhan yang gelisah di dalam. Luhan masih dengan kegelisahannya, namun kali ini ia terdiam meringkuk di sofa setelah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bereaksi di tubuhnya. Dahi dan lehernya sudah basah karena keringat, ia tak bisa melihat jam dinding karena keadaan sudah mulai gelap gulita.

'Cklek'

"Hyung?"

"A-aku disini sehun" sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri luhan yang terlihat meringkuk di sofa.

"Katanya terjadi gangguan listrik, mereka sedang memperbaikinya dan mereka bilang akan selesai sekitar pukul 11 malam, itu artinya kita harus menahan panas selama itu"

"Aku tidak tahan sehun, panas sekali disini"

"Kita pergi ke balkon supaya dapat udara segar, kau mau?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menghampiri sehun dan mencengkram lengan sehun erat erat. Udara dingin menyapa kulit sehun, namun tidak untuk luhan ia malah merasa semakin kepanasan di luar sana.

"Aku merasa semakin kepanasan, kita masuk kedalam sehun"

"Tapi disini dingin, yah walaupun tidak sedingin AC tapi ini cukup dingin" luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau sakit? Kenapa bajumu basah?"

"Aku berkeringat sehun, a-aku merasa sangat kepanasan dan merasa keanehan di tubuhku"

Sehun menyentuh dahi luhan dengan punggung tangannya, dan menyeka keringat dingin dari dahi dan leher luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak panas hyung, kau sakit?, apa yang sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tidak bilang aku sakit sehun, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam lagi"

"Baiklah hyung, kita masuk kedalam" sehun menyentuh punggung luhan lembut dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam.

.

Sehun dan luhan duduk berhadapan di ubin, di tengah tengah mereka ada lilin yang menerangi ruangan luas itu. Sedari tadi sehun memperhatikan luhan yang duduk dengan tidak nyamannya, wajahnya semu kemerahan dan keringat mengalir deras dari dahi dan kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya luhan bersikap sangat aneh.

Sehun tahu luhan takut kegelapan, biasanya ketika mati lampu seperti ini luhan akan menempelinya kemanapun ia pergi, tapi kali ini jangankan menempeli, saat sehun menyentuh dahinya untuk mengelap keringatnya pun luhan menolak. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada luhan, ia juga merasa kepanasan tapi masih dalam kategori yang wajar. Tapi semenjak luhan meminum coke pemberian kai entah kenapa rasa panas yang luhan alami mulai berlebihan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia ingat sesuatu, senyuman kai siang itu menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan. Cara kai tersenyum saat ia memberikan coke ini padanya patut dicurigai, kalau tidak salah sehun ingat kai mengatakan kalau coke itu bukan sembarang coke, mungkin kai memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam cairan coke itu, itulah mengapa kai bilang 'minum jika kalian membutuhkannya'

 _"Sialan kau kai! Apa yang kau masukan didalam coke itu?"_ batin sehun menyesal.

"Kau masih merasa kepanasan hyung?" luhan mengangguk lemas, ia begitu banyak mengeluarkan keringat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan ambilkan air dingin, semoga airnya masih dingin, itu juga kalau kau mau"

"Tidak, aku ingin berendam sehun"

"Berendam?"

Luhan mengangguk, "di bathtub dengan air dingin, mungkin itu bisa menghilangkan rasa panas ini"

"Mm.. Baiklah, aku antar kau ke kamar mandi"

.

Sehun selesai mengisi air di bathub dengan air dingin sesuai permintaan luhan. Ia lalu menatap luhan yang dengan terburu memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub tanpa melepas pakaiannya hingga terendam air.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya sehun, ia berdiri di samping bathtub sambil memegang lilinnya.

"Sedikit lebih baik, kau mau ikut berendam?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng, "tidak, aku harus menjaga lilinnya agar tidak mati"

Sehun lalu duduk di pinggiran bathtub sambil menatap luhan yang tiba tiba terdiam. Kedua alis tebal sehun bertautan ketika melihat luhan masih mempertahankan ekspresi tidak nyamannya.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan hyung?" tanya sehun, luhan mendongkak menatap wajah sehun lekat lekat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yah"

"Apa itu? Aku mungkin bisa membawakannya untukmu, handuk atau sabun misalnya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "bu-bukan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan senang jika kau mau ikut berendam denganku disini" luhan mengigit bibirnya usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sehun tampak berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu" ucap sehun, luhan tersenyum semringah kala sehun mengucapkan kalimat ketersediaannya untuk menemaninya berendam di dalam bathtub.

Sehun menyimpan piring kecil berisi lilin itu di dekat bathtub, lalu perlahan ia merendamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtub berhadapan dengan luhan. Ia bernafas lega ketika rasa dingin air itu menyapa kulit putihnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya luhan, sehun lalu tersenyum

"Tidak buruk"

Luhan menelan air liurnya kasar, ternyata mengajak sehun untuk ikut berendam bersamanya bukan ide yang baik karena luhan harus melihat pemandangan tubuh atletis sehun yang tercetak jelas di balik t-shirt putih tipisnya yang terkena air. Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memainkan airnya.

"Hari ini kau sedikit aneh" ucap sehun to the point, luhan langsung menatap sehun dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aneh?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Harusnya kau tidak begitu, jika kau butuh bantuanku kau harus mengatakannya, jangan memendamnya sendirian"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Karena kita teman"

"Teman?"

"Yah, kau dan aku, kita teman kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut, teman? Hanya teman? Ah yah! Mereka hanya teman yang saling ketergantungan satu sama lain. Sehun tak bisa jauh dari luhan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling menjaga layaknya seorang teman yang saling peduli, tak lebih dari itu bagi sehun.

Namun bagi luhan, sehun melebihi seorang teman ataupun seorang adik. Bagi luhan sehun adalah kebahagiaannya, bagi luhan sehun adalah segalanya, ia tak bisa meninggalkan sehun layaknya ia tak bisa meninggalkan udara. Sehun sesuatu hal yang berharga melebihi seorang teman. So, apa luhan menyukai sehun?

Yah! Itu fakta! Luhan menyukai sehun sejak mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi roomate sehun. Hal yang normal kan jika seseorang punya rasa menyukai dan mengagumi kepada orang lain? That's a normal thing that people can do.

"Sehun?"

"Yah?"

Luhan menatap mata sehun dalam dalam, tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh sehun hingga kini jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis. Nafas luhan terdengar berat, dan gugup, sehun bahkan bisa merasakannya. Sehun hanya diam saja menyaksikan apa yang akan luhan lakukan selanjutnya, namun pria itu tak juga melakukan apapun.

"Kau tampan" ucap luhan tiba tiba sambil menyentuh rahang tegas milik sehun dengan tangan basah dan dinginnya.

"Terima kasih, kau juga hyung" ucap sehun tersenyum.

Tangan luhan bergerak turun menyentuh bahu tegap sehun, lalu turun lagi ke arah dada sehun dengan gerakan yang lambat dan terkesan menggoda. Luhan menahan nafasnya beberapa detik ketika tangannya bergerak menyentuh perut berotot sehun, ia lalu menatap sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi khasnya.

Luhan lalu memeluk sehun, dan dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di cuping telinga milik sehun hingga sehun terlonjak atas perlakuan luhan yang tiba tiba. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh tangan sehun dan perlahan membimbingnya untuk mendekat tepat ke selangkangannya.

"Luh-"

"Aku membutuhkanmu sehun" ucap luhan dengan suara yang serendah rendahnya tepat di telinga sehun menghantarkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun menelan air liurnya kasar ketika merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di selangkangan luhan, sesuatu yang ada di antara selangkangan luhan mulai bereaksi. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan tegang.

"Lu-luhan hyung?"

Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sehun, matanya yang mulai sayu menatap sehun dalam dalam. Darahnya berdesir cepat keseluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jari telunjuknya kini turun ke dagu sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas agar ia bisa melihat sorot mata tajam milik sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu sehun, dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat ini"

"Menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita bertemu"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus punggung luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya kepadamu hyung, aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu" luhan tampak shock namun beberapa detik kemudian luhan tersenyum manis.

"Jika kita saling menyukai kenapa kita tidak mencoba menyatukannya?"

Sehun terkikik saat luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, sehun lalu menepis jemari luhan lalu mengangkat dagu luhan dan menarik wajah luhan untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, bibir sehun mulai menyapa garis rahang milik luhan secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu luhan"

Luhan tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu sehun kemudian menyamankan posisinya hingga kini luhan duduk diantara kedua paha sehun.

"Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku sangat terangsang sehun, milikki aku malam ini" ucap luhan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Sehun dan luhan masih asyik berpangutan dengan posisi yang sama, sedangkan tangan kiri sehun bergerak meremas remas penis luhan yang masih terbungkus celananya dan tangan kanannya bergerak menelusup kedalam t-shirt tanpa lengan milik luhan dan mengusap nipple luhan yang tak kalah tegangnya dengan penisnya.

Tubuh luhan bergerak gerak ketika tangan kananya juga sibuk meremas penis milik sehun, dan kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah untuk memperluas perpangutan bibirnya dengan sehun.

"Hhhh ahh aamhh!"

Luhan mendesah saat perpangutan kedua bibir itu terlepas, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher sehun dan menyesap aroma tubuh sehun, lidahnya bergerak gerak menjilati apa yang ada didekatnya. Sedangkan itu kepala sehun mendongkak ketika merasakan remasan tangan luhan yang semakin menggila.

"Nnghh!" sehun melengguh nikmat.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu dengan terburu buru ia membuka resleting celana sehun dan kemudian ia juga membuka resleting celanaya. Sehun diam sebelum akhirnya ia tahu apa yang luhan mau, sehun berusaha mengeluarkan penis tegang dari sarangnya begitupun luhan.

"Ssshhh" keduanya mendesis ketika dua benda tegang dan berurat itu saling dipertemukan dan menggesek antar kulit yang sudah memerah.

"Hngghh ahh" luhan mendesah keras hingga menggema di kamar mandi berukuran sedang itu, kepala luhan tertunduk memperhatikan penisnya dan penis sehun saling beradu dan menggesek di dalam air dingin itu.

Tangan sehun kembali menarik dagu luhan dan bibirnya menciumi dagu dan leher luhan secara bergantian, kemudian bibirnya menggoda bibir luhan hingga luhan akhirnya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Sehun tersenyum menang lalu cepat cepat menyambut lidah luhan dengan lidahnya, dan pertempuran dua benda lunak tak bertulang, hangat, dan basah itu berlanjut hingga memanas.

...

"Hnnhhh haahh ahh ahh sehunhh ahh"

"Ahh terushh luuhh ahh janganhh berhentihh"

Desahan erotis itu terdengar begitu nyaring didalam ruangan itu. Luhan sudah bertelanjang sambil memungunggi sehun masih dengan posisi yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini setelah mereka mendapat orgasme keduanya mencoba saling memuaskan dengan gaya yang berbeda.

Sehun sudah menanggalkan baju dan celana beserta celana dalamnya, luhan duduk di antara kedua pahanya dengan posisi memunggungi sehun. Otomatis penis tegang sehun bergesekan dengan pantat sintal milik luhan, dan luhan dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar pantatnya lebih leluasa menggoda penis sehun.

"Aah ahh apahh inihh enakkhh sehunhh?" tanya luhan di sela desahannya, matanya terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat merasakan kenikmatan di dua sisi, penisnya yang dikocok oleh tangan lihai sehun dan pantatnya yang terus bergesekan dengan penis sehun. Air yang semula tenang kini bergerak bergelombang ketika luhan lebih gencar menggesekkan pantatnya ke penis sehun.

"Ungghh enakkhh sekalihh luhh" kepala sehun mendongak ke atas, penisnya belum masuk saja rasanya sudah seenak ini. Membayangkan penisnya masuk kedalam lubang luhan dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh bagian dalam luhan saja penisnya sudah berkedut hebat.

"Sshhh lebihh cepathh hunhh nghh ah"

Luhan menjepit tangan sehun dengan kedua pahanya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke badan sehun sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Bibir sehun lalu menciumi leher dan pundak luhan seakan tak rela jika ada _space_ yang tidak terkena sapaan bibirnya.

"Hhnhhh ahh ahh cumhh!"

Tubuh luhan mengejang, dan penisnya berkedut kedut dan tak lama kemudian cairan putih menyembur dari lubang kepala penisnya. Tak lama setelah itu sehun juga mendapatkan orgasme nya. Air dingin yang semula bening kini berubah keruh karena sekarang air itu sudah tercemari(?) sperma dua sejoli itu.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan kini berpindah tempat ke kamar milik sehun yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi, keduanya memakai bathrobe dan saling mencium bibir lawan mainnya dengan ganas. Luhan masih dalam posis berdiri di dekat pintu, punggungnya menempel ke dinding dingin kamar itu. Keadaan masih gelap gulita dan aktifitas mereka hanya di terangi cahaya lilin yang disimpan di atas nakas tempat tidur sehun.

"Aaahh hhahh~" ciuman panas mereka akhirnya terlepas, luhan menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kantung paru parunya. Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama.

Perlahan lahan tangannya bergerak meremas pantat luhan dari balik bathrobe yang luhan gunakan, dan tangan kanannya melepas tali bathrobe luhan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping itu hingga kini terpampanglah tubuh polos tanpa helai kain dihadapannya. Penis luhan sudah kembali tegang dan sudah mengeluarkan precum di kepala penisnya.

"Hnhh ahh sehun pelan pelan!"

Sehun tak menanggapi protesan yang dilontarkan luhan ketika dengan kasar ia menarik bathrobe luhan lalu melemparnya kemudian membalik tubuh luhan ke tembok dingin itu.

"Kau mengingkannya kan lu, aku akan memberikannya malam ini"

"Mmhh ahh sehunhh hngghh hhahh~"

Sehun menyelipkan kedua jarinya di lipatan pantat luhan dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan jarinya di lipatan pantat luhan hingga luhan menggerang saat kuku jari sehun menggenai lubang analnya. Dengan cahaya minim sehun mencoba menerobos lubang anal luhan dengan kedua jarinya, refleks luhan membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar untuk melancarkan aksi sehun.

Setelah menemukan jalur masuknya sehun menekan jarinya kedalam lubang anal luhan.

"Hnghh! Sshh mmhh sakithh sehunhh"

Tangan luhan bergerak meraba dinding mencoba mencari pelampiasannya, namun ia tak menemukan benda apapun untuk ia jadikan pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Kuku jarinya akhirnya mencoba meremas dinding dan menggaruk dinding ketika sehun menusuk nusukkan jemarinya kedalam lubang analnya.

"Ahh sempithh, jepit terus lu"

"Hhahh ahh! Sehunhh ahh ituhh sakithh"

Sehun terus mengobok lubang anal milik luhan sambil membuat gerakan maju mundur didalam sana, hingga ia merasakan jarinya menekan sesuatu.

"Aahh! Disanahh lagihh hunnhh ah ah nikmathh unghh!"

 _"Yehet!"_ batin sehun senang, ia kemudian menekan titik yang sama sembari mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar desahan luhan yang terdengar nyaring dan melengking membangkitkan gairah bercintanya.

Ini kali pertamanya ia bersenggama dengan seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu adalah roommatenya sendiri sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

"Ah! Ah! Lebihh cepathh sayanghh ahh ahh hnghh ahh enakkhh sehunhh"

"Fuck! Kau sangathh sexy luuhh, peniskuhh menegang"

Sehun menggerakan jarinya membabi buta, pinggul luhan bergerak gerak memberi isyarat pada sehun bahwa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari jarinya.

"Nnhhh~" luhan mendesah kecewa ketika sehun mencabut jarinya kasar dari lubang analnya. Luhan memutar sedikit kepalanya kebelakang menyaksikan sehun yang tengah meremas remas pantatnya gemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun? Masukan penismu cepatlah!" ucap luhan tak sabar, ia sedikit geram karena sedari tadi sehun hanya mempermainkannya dan terus membuat tingkat gairahnya semakin tinggi.

Sehun menyeringai, ia kemudian melepas tali bathrobenya lalu mengocok sebentar penisnya sebelum ia arahkan ke pantat luhan.

"Bersiap dan tahan sebentar luhan"

"Yah"

Dengan hati hati sehun mengarahkan penisnya ke lipatan pantat luhan,melakukan sex dalam posisi berdiri memang sedikit sulit apalagi tanpa cahaya yang cukup.

"Nghhh!" luhan menggeram ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal ada di lipatan pantatnya.

Sehun menekan pinggulnya dan membuka lipatan pantat luhan agar penisnya bisa dengan lancar masuk kedalam sarangnya.

"Hmmhh ahh" luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat kepala penis sehun mulai menerobos lubang analnya yang sempit.

"Sshh hhh! Ahh" sehun mendongkak, baru kepala penisnya yang masuk tapi ia sudah merasakan pijatan dan remasan dinding rektum luhan. Hal itu membuat akal sehatnya hilang hingga dengan sekali hentak ia memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang anal itu.

"Haa!" mulut luhan terbuka lebar dan pupil matanya melebar ketika merasakan hentakan penis sehun dilubangnya dan langsung mengenai titik ternikmatnya.

"Uumhh ahh ahh shh ahh ahh"

"Sabar sayang"

Sehun mengecup punggung luhan, dan tangannya menelusup untuk meremas penis luhan dan memainkan testisnya dengan jemarinya.

"Mmhh ahh sehunhh shh ahh hahh unghh anghh!"

Luhan mendesah sepuasnya ketika sehun menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur perlahan lahan, matanya terpejam erat dan kedua tangannya mengepal di dinding. Suhu atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat panas, keringat bercucuran dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Fuck! Luhhh kauhh sempithh dan hangath shh" sehun berdesis, ia merasakan sensasi yang jauh berbeda dengan fantasinya selama ini tentang tubuh luhan. Sensasi pijatan pada penisnya yang lebih nikmat daripada khayalannya selama ini.

"Tahanhh dulu sehunhh, akuuhh angghh! Sehunhh hhnggh!"

Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menekan punggung luhan untuk lebih menempel di dinding, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menarik pinggul luhan agar lebih menempel ke pinggulnya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan permintaan luhan untuk menahan pergerakannya sebentar, nafsu sudah kepalang naik sampai ubun ubunnya dan memecah akal sehatnya.

"Ahh a-aahh hngghh ahh sshh uuuhh hunnhh"

"Sempithh luhhanhh kauuhh ahhh! Sempit sekali hhahh".

Luhan mendongkak ke atas, lidahnya terjulur keluar mulutnya dan menjilati dinding dingin itu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan cara apa lagi, pergerakan pinggul sehun benar benar membuatnya gila

"Aahh! Sehunhh perlahanhh akuhh- ahh ahh yahh disanahh Sehunnhh tusukkhh disanah"

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya hingga pipi luhan berbenturan dengan tembok dingin kamarnya itu. Tangan kanannya mulai memanjakan penis luhan yang terabaikan, ia meremas dan mengocok penis luhan dengan tempo sesuai pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Uungghh nikmatthh sehunhh fasterrhhh sehunhh nghh hhahh ahh ahh"

"As your wish hanniehh rasakan penisku malam ini" sehun mulai berdirty talk untuk membangkitkan gairah bercinta luhan yang sudah memasuki tingkatan paling tinggi.

"Hnnghh ahh ahh! Uuhh ahh terusshh sehunhh y-yahh ahh nikmatt hmmhh ahh"

Semakin cepat dan cepat, sehun tak segan segan untuk menusuk lubang luhan dengan cepat hingga tubuh luhan ikut terhentak hentak. Tangan luhan yang bingung untuk berpegangan akhirnya menyentuh tangan sehun yang sedang mengocok penisnya, kepalanya refleks tertunduk melihat pergerakan tangan sehun di penisnya.

"Nghhh shhh ahh tuhannhh ahh inihh nikmathh sshh... Lebihhh dalamhh hunhh"

"Kau sukahh hmm?"

"Yahh ahh akuuhh sukahh o-ohh fuckhh! Penismuhh nikmathh sayanggh"

"Fuck! Kauhh sangathh menggoda haniiehh"

Puncak gairahnya sudah diatas ambang batasnya, sehun sudah hilang akal, ia terus menerus menggenjot lubang luhan dengan cepat. Tak peduli jika luhan mengerang memohon padanya untuk memelankan gerakannya.

.

Malam itu luhan sadar jika sehun benar benar pria yang punya kemampuan pantang orgasme cepat. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama namun sehun tak juga menunjukkan tanda tanda akan mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan luhan?

Ia sudah 2 kali membanjiri tangan sehun dengan cairan spermanya yang melimpah.

"Uuungghh sehunhh kakikuhh pegalhh ahh haahh"

"Tahanhh luhh sebentarhh lagih"

Sehun lebih gencar menggerakan pinggulnya, dan tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan penisnya berkedut kedut ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Sehunhh ahh ah ah cumhh hunnieehh"

"Bersamahh"

Keduanya mendesah lega, sehun menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam tubuh luhan dan sebagian lagi menetes turun ke pahanya. Sehun lalu mencabut penisnya perlahan, dan membawa luhan ke jendela kamarnya yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi lampu.

Luhan duduk menghadap sehun lalu kembali memulai perpangutan bibir mereka dengan penuh gairah.

...

"Hnnhh ahh ahh! Mmphh hahh~ nghh ahh"

Luhan mendongkak, tangannya meremas rambut basah sehun. Sehun kembali menggenjot lubang luhan di jendela, luhan duduk di jendela sedangkan sehun menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Sebelah kaki luhan menekan pinggang sehun, dan tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuh sehun. Bibirnya yang bengkak dan merah tak berhenti meneteskan saliva membasahi bahu sehun, ia bahkan tak sadar karena rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Hhngghh ahh ah ah mhh hhhahh ya tuhanhh ahh inihh nikmathh sehunhh"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan segera sehun meraup bibir tipis luhan lalu beralih ke leher dan pundaknya untuk memberikan tanda ruam ruam merah keunguan yang tampak kontras di atas kulit putih luhan.

"Sshh luuhh ahh nghh hahh!"

"Aah deeperhh sayangghh ahhh akuuh tak tahan lagihh"

Sehun berdecak dibalik aktifitasnya, cepat cepat ia menekan lubang dikepala penis luhan agar luhan tak mengeluarkan cairan spermanya lebih dulu.

"Aahh! Sehunhh lepaskanhh hngghh hahhh ngghh sshh ah"

Sehun menggeleng, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan karena rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya

"Noohh kitahh orgasme bersamahh luuh"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tanda tak menyetujui perkataan sehun.

"Tidaakkhh sehunhh akuhh ah ahh! Astagahh umhhhh hahhh lebihh cepatthh ahh"

Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, menggenjot lubang luhan untuk membungkam protesan yang luhan layangkan padanya. Sekali sekali luhan harus menahan orgasmenya.

"Uhhh hnnggghh! Sehunhh akuuh mohonhh ahh sakitthh"

Sehun membuka jemarinya yang menutupi lubang luhan hingga tak lama setelah itu luhan menyemburkan spermanya ke perut sehun.

"Aakhh luhhhanhh"

Sehun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya tak lama setelah luhan.

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sehun menghujamkan penisnya di dalam lubang anal luhan. Sejak mereka berpindah tempat ke ranjang secara terus menerus sehun menyetubuhi luhan tanpa istirahat. Suara luhan mulai serak saat mendesah dan hal itu menjadi sebuah dorongan hasrat tersendiri bagi sehun.

Sehun masih muda dan tenaganya masih full, dalam hal seperti ini tentu saja rasa lelah tak bisa mengalahkan keingin tahuannya tentang sensasi sex yang memabukkan. Luhan sudah mengeluh lelah dan mengantuk namun sehun memaksa luhan untuk kembali melakukan sex beberapa kali lagi.

"Sehunhh akuhh lelahh ahhh hhahh ah ah"

Tubuh luhan terhentak kedepan ketika sehun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gencar, wajah luhan sudah memerah dan matanya sudah sayu karena rasa mengantuk yang tak tertahankan. Harus luhan akui sehun benar benar pria perkasa yang patut diacungi jempol kalau masalah menyetubuhi luhan.

"Beberapahh kalihh lagi luhhh akuhh belum puas hngghh"

"Tapihh aku lelahh hunhh mmhh hhhahh akuhh hausshh hhahh ahh"

Otak jahil sehun berjalan ketika luhan menyebut kata 'haus'.tenanglah luhan, sehun akan memberikanmu minuman setelah ini.

"Sshhh hhhah ungghh ahh"

Sehun mencabut penisnya cepat cepat setelah merasakan kedutan lalu membalik tubuh luhan hingga terlentang. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut luhan membuat luhan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Nikmati spermaku lu"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengarahkan penis sehun ke mulutnya dan sehun bernafas lega saat semua spermanya menyembur di dalam mulut luhan.

"Uhukk!"

"Bagaimana lu? Apa spermaku tak cukup banyak untuk mengusir kekeringan di kerongkonganmu hm?"

Luhan menyeka sisa sperma di bibirnya sambil menatap mata sehun, "ini pertama kalinya aku menelan spermamu sehun"

Sehun tersenyum bangga, "jangan senang dulu, aku masih belum puas menyetubuhimu lu, kau terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan"

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 listrik masih belum menyala. Kendala cahaya yang minim sepertinya tidak menjadi penghalang bagi sehun untuk terus menikmat tubuh luhan dan membuat pria asal cina itu mendesah dan mengerang menyebut namanya.

Posisi misionaris sengaja sehun pilih untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya, karena dengan posisi ini ia bisa leluasa menatap wajah luhan yang tampak menggairahkan

"Ahh luhanhh shh ahh"

"Nnhhh ahh ahh fasterrhh hunniehh ahh ahh yeahh fuckkhh mehh ahh"

Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya menggoda sehun, agar sehun semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya didalam lubang analnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ammhh hmmhh"

Tangan luhan mencengkram sprei putih itu dan giginya melampiaskan kenikmatan itu dengan mengigit bantal disampingnya.

"Nnggahh ahh ahh deeperhh hunhh shh ah ah"

"Ahh ahh sure haniehh"

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat wajah luhan yang menahan nafsunya, wajahnya bersemu merah, lehernya basah oleh keringat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan pinggulnya bergerak gerak meminta lebih.

"Sshh ahh sehunhh uungghh hhahh"

Sehun menggeram sambil menyodokkan penisnya semakin dalam di lubang anal luhan, tubuh luuan terhentak hentak keras. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah luhan dengan bibir basahnya, lidahnya kemudian bergerak menjilati rahang dan dagu luhan.

"Kauhh sangatth sexyhh luuhanhh ah"

Luhan tersenyum bangga lalu meremas bahu sehun.

"Hhahh ahh nikmatihh tubuhkuhh sayangghh"

"Tentuhh ahh!"

Sehun semakin dalam menancapkan penisnya didalam lubang luhan lalu menggerakannya dengan cepat, hingga mata luhan terbuka lebar dan kuku kuku jarinya menancap di kulit bahu sehun.

"Hnggh! Ahh! Nnnhh ahh ahh hhahh ahh" sehun tersenyum senang ketika luhan mendesah sekuat tenaga menggema didalam kamar itu. Ranjangnya menimbulkan suara decitan akibat aktifitas yang terlampau panas itu.

Hingga tak lama kemudian tubuh luhan menegang, penisnya berkedut kedut.

"Hhngg! Cumhh ahhh sehunhh ahh nghh!"

"Ahhh luuhh!"

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan ketika mencapai puncaknya masing masing. Sehun mencabut penisnya dari lubang luhan lalu membenahi posisi luhan.

.

Luhan mengejapkan matanya ketika ia merasa cahaya menusuk matanya, ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di headboard ranjang. Ia tersenyum saat sehun menghampirinya sambil membawa 2 kaleng minuman dingin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 12 malam sayang, kau tertidur pulas setelah kita melakukan itu"

Luhan tertawa pelan, ia lalu mengambil kaleng minuman yang sehun tawarkan padanya. Sehun menggerak gerakan kerah t-shirtnya, luhan lalu menatap tubuhnya yang sudah berpakaian. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan ia mengambil pakaian dan memakainya.

"Kau tidak menyalakan AC nya sehun?"

"AC nya tiba tiba rusak, malam ini kita tidur dikamarmu karena AC kamarmu tidak rusak"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menenggak minumanya, dan dengan tiba tiba luhan menatap sehun sambil mencengkram tangan sehun membuat sehun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ini bukan coke kan?" sehun menggeleng lalu luhan bernafas lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya sehun penasaran

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhku setelah aku meminum coke itu, dimana kau membelinya sehun? Jangan jangan coke itu mengandung racun"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menggedikkan bahunya, "entahlah"

.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang baru di charge beberapa menit yang lalu setelah listrik menyala. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapat pesan dari kai, sehun lalu menfokuskan matanya membaca deretan kalimat itu.

 _'Selamat sore sahabatku!_

 _Aku belum selesai bicara padamu tentang coke yang aku berikan pada kalian, aku harap kalian sedikit berhati hati dengan coke itu, aku dan temanku sedang mengembangkan jenis minuman herbal dengan rasa yang berbeda. Rasanya memang seperti coke tapi minuman itu mengandung banyak macam rempah yang berkhasiat untuk membangkitkan gairah seksual. Aku sengaja memberikannya pada kalian karena aku rasa kalian adalah kelinci percobaan yang sempurna. Ah! Aku terlalu banyak bicara, nikmati coke kalian teman bersama 'pasangan' kalian, hubungi aku jika terjadi efek yang membahayakan!'_

Sehun terkikik setelah membaca isi pesan yang kai kirimkan padanya. Entah ia harus berterima kasih pada kai atau ia harus memukul wajah kai ketika bertemu nanti.

.

.

Chanyeol dan sehun saling melempar pandangan lalu bersamaan mereka menatap kai yang memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Berapa harga untuk membeli coke buatanmu itu?" tanya chanyeol antusias, sehun yang biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya kini ikut menatap kai dengan antusias.

Kai tersenyum tenang, lalu menyimpan 2 botol coke dingin diatas meja dengan bangganya.

"Tahan dulu, kalian pasti ingin mencoba coke yang sudah sempurna ini" ucap kai dengan tatapan yang ambigu.

Sehun dan chanyeol berpandangan lagi lalu keduanya saling menggedikkan bahu.

"Kemarilah" sahut kai sambil merangkul kedua bahu sahabatnya itu dan menariknya untuk saling mendekat.

"Coke yang ini efeknya sangat luar biasa, obatnya bisa bertahan sampai semalaman tanpa efek samping" ucap kai sangat pelan tak mau orang lain yang ada di cafe itu mendengar ucapannya.

Sehun dan chanyeol kembali melempar pandang, menyeringai dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kita ambil!" ucap sehun dan chanyeol serentak. Kai hanya tersenyum bangga kepada 2 sahabatnya itu.

.

 **HunHan : Coke And Disruption Of Electricity**

.

 **Review review ? Yo yo yo~**

NC kurang hot? (guatau)

Ini cuman **FF ISENG** yah gaes, jadi sorry kalau banyak kekurangan, bahasanya ancur banget. Gua jg setengah sadar ngetiknya soalnya gua lg sick :'v tp entah kenapa tiap liat HunHan fantasi gua meluap luap :'v

Daripada bosen tidur mulu mending bikin ff, dan jadilah ff yang super amburadul ini. syukur msh ada yg mau baca :v BTW ada kabar baru apa dari couple kesayangan kita niiihh, gua gk update soalnya :'v siapa tahu mereka ngumumin hubungan mereka gitu ke media (ngarep) :v

.

Nyyaaahh! Sorry for many many TYPO(S) And big thanks for you all who want to read or review this fuckin' freak fict.

Thanks ya! For my beloved readers!

 **I LOVE YOU So mach mach mach!**

 **REMEMBER! DON'T STOP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN TILL THE END!**


End file.
